In various games like bingo, one of the frustrating elements is marking a card rapidly in a substantially visible and permanent fashion. Cards so marked must retain the marking without shifting or moving during the game. When disposable cards are used, various systems of marking have been used such as discs, pens, crayons or ink bottles. Most of these markers are frequently lost or forgotten in the bingo hall after use. One of the most popular marking systems presently is the ink bottle containing an opaque marking ink. The ink bottles such as the type described in U.S. Des. patent No. 274,697 have an opaque or colored ink in a plastic bottle with a nib or felt top. The bottle is inverted during use, the ink saturates the nib, and the top is pressed onto the desired number to thereby mark it. Since the game of bingo is frequented by senior citizens, some of whom are afflicted with arthritic conditions, holding an ink bottle for extended periods of time becomes a difficult chore. Also, it is common that people will forget their ink bottle marker and leave the markers in the bingo hall or elsewhere. Also, holding an ink bottle frequently soils the hand and becomes messy to use. In addition, frequent pressing down of the plastic bottle could, during extended use, develop leaks along the cap portion or, more likely, along the nib applicator.
There are various devices used for marking substrates such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,143,712; 3,003,184 and 3,436,163. In 2,143,712 a marker is disclosed comprising a reservoir in the marker handle to contain a fluid, and at the end portion is located a fluid-absorbing dauber. A rubber sleeve that is flexible during use fits around the dauber. As the marker is pressed down, the rubber sleeve is flexed and the dauber absorbs ink and can be used to mark a substrate. As the sleeve is continued to be stretched during use, it is not uncommon for leaks to develop and the ink fluid to escape from the reservoir.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,184 (Rosenthal) a marking device is disclosed where an ink is supplied in a free flowing condition from an ink container or reservoir to a nib through a valve controlled opening between the carrier and the nib. The valve on this type device comprises a ball of corrosion-resistant metal, as stainless steel which is biased against a valve seat by a compression spring. When the marking device is pressed down the spring contracts lifting the valve ball and permitting ink to flow through to a nib at the outer end opening of the container. Again, as mentioned above, markers such as Rosenthal's have a tendency to leak upon continued and frequent use. This is caused by the marking nib and the ink container being on one and the same device. Because the pressure needs to be exerted on the nib for ink to flow, this same pressure must be exerted upon the ink container or reservoir causing the reservoir to eventually leak.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,163 (Calabrese) a bingo game marker is disclosed having two compartments, one (upper) to hold a supply of ink, and the bottom compartment to hold a supply of marking discs. The upper compartment has a flat pad of sponge rubber which absorbs the ink and transfers it to a substrate upon the exertion of pressure thereon. In Calabrese's marker also, the pressure is exerted upon the reservoir of ink or discs to release the marker to a substrate. The problems here are the same as in the Rosenthal device, i.e. pressure causes eventual leakage of the liquid marker because of the required repeated forces to release the marker.